All Over You
by Hermione Granger Fanatic
Summary: Based on the song by Kaci. Hermion Granger tried to get over Draco Malfoy. 1 in Hermione Granger Song Fic series. RR Please! First Story! Be Nice! I DO NOT own anything from Harry Potter, nor the song.


Title: All Over You

Series: Hermione Granger Song Fic # 1

By: Hermione Granger Fanatic

Rating: PG

Genre: Drama

Summary: Based on the song by Kaci. Hermione tries to get over Draco Malfoy.

A/N: I finally started writing again. I decided to do a bunch of one shot song fics because they maybe easier to write then other chapter stories. I hope this is will inspire me to write a longer story.

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hermione Granger Song Fic series! I'm glad you have decided to choose my series. This is fic # 1!

_Song Lyrics_  
'Thoughts'

All Over You

_Oh no, hey hey  
Made up my mind, wasn't gonna do it this time  
You called tonight, and suddenly I'm thinkin', oh my  
If you're only gonna break my heart again  
I don't wanna be the fool who lets you in  
Lets you in, can't let you in_

'Oh my' Hermione thought as she sat in her room in the Heads dorm. She was named Head Girl for her 7th year of Hogwarts along with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.

'He wants to get back together with me' Hermione dated Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, enemy of 6 years, only to break up 9 months later.

'I'm only going to get my heart broken again. I won't take him back!'

_Oh no, here I go fallin' in love exactly when I said I wouldn't  
Ooh, ooh what to do, fallin' in love all over you  
Hey, hey big mistake jumpin' back in when I really  
know I shouldn't  
Ooh, ohh what to do, fallin' in love all over you _

"I'm so glad you decided to get back together," Draco said, placing his arm around her while they were at Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. "It's good to have you back 'Mione."

"Yea." She replied, with false cheer in her voice.

_You say you changed, but part of me is saying, no way  
I pull away, but I know deep inside, it's too late  
Guess I didn't get my heart broke bad enough  
Guess I'm finding out that I can't give you up  
Can't give you up, can't give you up_

She looked over at him and saw he was looking at the Patil twins 2 tables away from them. 'I don't believe it!' She coughed. "Draco?"

"Yea, Mione?"

"Have you really changed? I mean really?"

"Of coarse I have!" I pulled away from him. 'There's no way you have changed' thought Hermione. 'I know he hasn't, but I can't stop going back to him.

_Oh no, here I go fallin' in love exactly when I said I wouldn't__  
Ooh, ooh what to do, fallin' in love all over you  
Hey, hey big mistake jumpin' back in when I really  
know I shouldn't  
Ooh, ohh what to do, fallin' in love all over you _

'Why am I falling in love with him again? I told myself that wouldn't get back together with him. I'm going back in even thought I know it's wrong' thought Hermione.

_I guess I must be crazy (no doubt about it)  
Taking a change again (so why am I doin' it)  
I wanna walk away but my heart keeps  
pullin me back in _

'I was total crazy to take him. Why am I doing it? As soon as I start thinking about breaking up with him, the thought perishes from my mind!'

_  
_  
_C'mon Kaci you know he changed  
Guys don't change  
He said he wouldn't hurt you  
but he did  
Give him a break  
You deserve better  
Everyone makes mistakes  
maybe he will again  
Remember those eyes  
Did you hear about last time?  
Take him back _

_Don't do it_

_Do it_

_Don't do it_

_Do it  
Oh no here I go_

Hermione asked my friends, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. Both had different ideas.

"You know he has changed." Lavender said.

"Yea right, "snorted Ginny. "Guys like Draco never change."

"But he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"But he did hurt her!"

"Come on! Give him a break! His parents just died."

"Hermione, you can do so much better then Draco Malfoy."

"But aren't his eyes so appealing?"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"You should take him back 'Mione"

"Don't do it 'Mione."

_Oh no, here I go fallin' in love exactly when I said I wouldn't  
Ooh, ooh what to do, fallin' in love all over you  
Hey, hey big mistake jumpin' back in when I really  
know I shouldn't  
Ooh, ohh what to do, fallin' in love all over you_

_Made up my mind  
Wasn't gonna do it_

"Stop!" Hermione cried. "I've made up my mind, I'm not going back to him."

A/N: Done! There! Tell me all what you think. Constructive criticism is liked. Please Review! Look out for # 2 in the Hermione Granger Song Fic Series!


End file.
